leapfrogfandomcom-20200214-history
Hit it, Maestro!
Hit it, Maestro! is a LeapPad game available in Leap 2 including the interactive book and cartridge. It teaches music with composers and musical instruments in the orchestra and the history of classical music. Table of Contents Classical Composers and Their Greatest Hits *Introducing Classical Music *J.S. Bach *Handel *Vivaldi *Mozart *Beethoven *Tchaikovsky *Mussorgsky and Rimsky-Korsakov *Chopin *Saint-Saens *Clara and Robert Schumann *Holst *Introduction to Opera *The History of Classical Music *Finale! Musical Instruments of the Orchestra String Instruments *violin *viola *cello *bass *harp Woodwind Instruments *flute *oboe *clarinet *bassoon *piccolo *alto saxophone Brass Instruments *trumpet *French horn *trombone *tuba Percussion Instruments *triangle *castanets *maracas *tambourine *bass drum *snare drum *timpani *xylophone *vibraphone *cymbals Keyboard Instruments *grand piano *pipe organ *harpsichord Curtains *Melody *Harmony *Rhythm *Tempo *Counterpoint *Theme Composers Baroque Period *Johann Pachelbel (1653-1706) *Giuseppe Torelli (1658-1709) *Henry Purcell (1659-1695) *Tomaso Albinoni (1671-1757) *Alessandro Marcello (1673-1747) *Antonio Vivaldi (1678-1741) *Georg Philipp Telemann (1681-1767) *Jean-Joseph Mouret (1682-1738) *Johann Sebastian Bach (1685-1750) *George Frideric Handel (1685-1759) Classical Period *Franz Joseph Haydn (1732-1809) *Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart (1756-1791) *Ludwig Van Beethoven (1770-1827) *Gioacchino Rossini (1792-1868) *Niccolo Paganini (1782-1840) *Franz Schubert (1797-1828) Romantic Period *Felix Mendelssohn (1809-1847) *Frederic Chopin (1810-1849) *Robert Schumann (1810-1856) *Franz Liszt (1811-1886) *Richard Wagner (1813-1883) *Giuseppe Verdi (1813-1901) *Charles Gounod (1818-1893) *Jacques Offenbach (1819-1880) *Clara Schumann (1819-1896) *Bedrich Smetana (1824-1884) *Johann Strauss (1825-1899) *Alexander Borodin (1833-1887) *Johannes Brahms (1833-1897) *Amilcare Ponchielli (1834-1886) *Camille Saint-Saens (1835-1921) *Leo Delibes (1836-1891) *Georges Bizet (1838-1875) *Modest Mussorgsky (1839-1881) *Peter Ilyich Tchaikovsky (1840-1893) *Antonin Dvorak (1841-1904) *Arthur Sullivan (1842-1900) *Edvard Grieg (1843-1907) *Nikolay Rimsky-Korsakov (1844-1908) *John Philip Sousa (1854-1932) *Edward Elgar (1857-1934) *Giacomo Puccini (1858-1924) *Gustav Mahler (1860-1911) Impressionist Period *Claude Debussy (1862-1918) *Maurice Ravel (1875-1937) 20th Century *Richard Strauss (1864-1949) *Paul Dukas (1865-1935) *Scott Joplin (1868-1917) *Sergei Rachmaninoff (1873-1943) *Gustav Holst (1874-1934) *Ottorino Respighi (1879-1936) *Igor Stravinsky (1882-1971) *Sergei Prokofiev (1891-1953) *George Gershwin (1898-1937) *Dmitri Shostakovich (1906-1975) *Henry Mancini (1924-1994) Composers Playing Musical Instruments Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart flies on a rocket. He doesn't have a musical instrument. There are other composers playing musical instruments. String Instruments (Purple and Blue) Violin and Viola (Bottom Left) Composers in purple tuxedos: *Johann Sebastian Bach (viola) *Antonio Vivaldi (violin) *Camille Saint-Saens (violin) Cello and Bass (Bottom Right) Composers in blue tuxedos: *Peter Ilyich Tchaikovsky (cello) *Ludwig Van Beethoven (bass) Wind Instruments (Yellow and Red) Woodwinds (Top Left) Composers in yellow tuxedos: *Frederic Chopin (flute) *George Frideric Handel (clarinet) *Clara Schumann (oboe) *Robert Schumann (bassoon) Brass (Top Right) Composers in red tuxedos: *Modest Mussorgsky (trumpet) *Nikolay Rimsky-Korsakov (trombone) *Gustav Holst (tuba) Words in Bold The word in bold hears a musical definition. *'fugue' - a piece of music where the same melody is repeated starting at different times *'chorus' - a group of people singing together *'symphony' - a musical piece played by an orchestra *'ballet' - a performance using dance and music that often tells a story *'opera' - a play where of the words are sung accompanied by an orchestra Compositions Johann Sebastian Bach *Toccata and Fugue *Brandenburg Concerto No. 3 George Frideric Handel *Hallelujah Chorus Antonio Vivaldi *Four Seasons **Spring **Summer **Autumn **Winter Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart *Eine Kleine Nachtmusik Ludwig Van Beethoven *Fifth Symphony Peter Ilyich Tchaikovsky *The Nutcracker Suite **Sugar Plum Fairy **Russian Dancer **Arabian Dancer **Chinese Dancer **Flower Dancer **Spanish Dancer **Mouse King **Clara **Nutcracker Prince Modest Mussorgsky & Nikolay Rimsky-Korsakov *Night on Bald Mountain (Mussorgsky) *Schererazade (Rimsky-Korsakov) Frederic Chopin *The Minute Waltz Camille Saint-Saens *The Carnival of the Animals - Finale *Elephant *Lion *Kangaroo *Parrot *Donkey *Fish *Chicken *Swan *Tortoise Clara & Robert Schumann *Opus 15 No. 1 (Clara) *Tale of Distant Lands (Robert) Gustav Holst Earth doesn't have a musical piece and Pluto was discovered in 1930. *The Planets **Mercury **Venus **Earth (no musical piece) **Mars **Jupiter **Saturn **Uranus **Neptune **Pluto (no musical piece) Introduction to Opera The Magic Flute (Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart) *Queen of the Night *Tamino *Pamina *Papagana *Papageno *Monostatos the Villain *Sarastro the Sorcerer Pirates of Penzance (Arthur Sullivan & William Schwenck Gilbert) *Policeman *Major General *Pirate King *Frederic *Mabel *Mabel's Sisters Composers with Births and Deaths Opera Theater Stage Game A Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart icon is at the bottom of the page to play a game. Trivia *Handel, Mussorgsky and Rimsky-Korsakov, Chopin, and Holst don't contain games. *Arthur Sullivan and William Schwenck Gilbert are seen in the Introduction to Opera. *The French horn is missing on the Finale page. *Clara Schumann is a female composer. *Symphony No. 5 has a question mark for the right note to go in. *The whole string quartet performs Brandenburg Concerto No. 3 while Johann Sebastian Bach is bald. *Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart is the main composer. *The other composers are in this book. *The theater is at the beginning and end. *The pipe organ, violin, and piano are played with different notes. *The Queen of the Night has horns like Maleficent that are white. *A string quartet is seen on the Bach, Vivaldi, and Mozart pages. *A Solar System is seen on the Holst page. *Eine Kleine Nachtmusik puts the whole string quartet together. *The chorus sings "Hallelujah" in soprano, alto, tenor, and bass voices. *The string quartet plays The Four Seasons. *A game has eight musical instruments to hear on the music stand. *Another game has Eine Kleine Nachtmusik for the string quartet to go in order. *Row, Row, Row Your Boat is heard during the game on the J.S. Bach page. *Beethoven has two games to finish Fifth Symphony and the notes on the piano. *George Sand is seen on the Chopin page. *The opera has two sides such as The Magic Flute and The Pirates of Penzance. *The composers play musical instruments at the end. *A magic carpet is seen with two composers. *Earth and Pluto don't have musical pieces. *The musical instruments are lying around the stage. *Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart holds a baton. *The opera sings on the two stages. *There are books about music and sheets of music flying in the window. *Variations in Tempo is a book for the Schumanns. Category:LeapPad Games Category:Books that contain Musical Instruments Category:Music Books